


The Collector

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Kidnapping, Ray angst, Taxidermy, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil Angst, taxidermy on people, the collector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Most people collect things.  Logan, however?  Logan collects people.
Relationships: None
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Collector

Everyone collected things. Some people collect stuffed animals, other people collect pins, and even others collect stamps. So why was Logan so different just because he collected people.

He had collected quite a few people throughout the years. There was Patton, who had been there the longest. He was a sweet guy. Always cheerful, even now, trying to keep the others upbeat and happy. Patton had been here since Logan’s senior year of college. They had met at a small cafe. Patton trusted way too easily. It wasn’t hard to get that ball of sunshine to come with him.

The twins came about a year after Patton. He saw them during a show he went to and knew he just had to have them. The twins being Roman and Remus of course. Named after the Roman legend and just exquisite in every way. They took a bit more planning to get then Patton. Which was no surprise considering Patton had literally walked with him until Logan had decided they were close enough for him to drug him. But nevertheless, the twins were added to the Collection. It was such a shame he couldn’t talk to them anymore, but they had made their choice. If they had listened, then Logan wouldn’t have to have gone to such extreme measures.

A little bit after that, and before the twins made their massive mistake came Dee. He was a shy boy, who didn’t trust many people. He also had a burn on the right side of his face. He had actually met him before the twins, but it took nearly a year for Dee to trust him enough for him to get him. He had only been with them a few weeks before the incident with the twins. But it was clear after that that neither Dee nor Patton would be trying anything.

And his most recent edition, at least until today, going only a few months back. He had met him on the way to work and got the same feeling that he had gotten for the twins. He just had to have Virgil. Virgil took a little bit longer to get but he was with them now.

And today, Logan had found a new target. He would have probably passed right by her if he hadn’t noticed the missing posters she was putting up. They were missing posters for Virgil. He had seen them around here and there and had tried taking them down without arousing any suspicion. He didn’t realize who had been putting them up though. Before doing anything, he had to find out more about her. He picked up one of the flyers she had and walked over to her. “I think you dropped this.”

“Oh thank you,” she said, smiling take the flyer. “Sorry, I’m probably dropping them everywhere.”

“No, it’s fine,” Logan said with a smile. “Do you mind if I ask who that is?”

The girl shook her head. “He’s my older brother, Virgil. He went missing a few months back. Everyone else seems to think he’s run away, but I know my brother better than that. We’re really close, he wouldn’t have left without telling me.”

Interesting. Virgil hadn’t said anything about a sister. And she would be both a good addition to his Collection and a good way to keep Virgil in line. “...You know what I think he looks familiar.”

“Really,” Virgil’s sister asked hopefully. “Do you know where you could have seen him? Was it recently?”

“....You’re really worried about him, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, he’s my older brother, we’ve always protected each other….,” Virgil’s sister winced as she realized something, “I’m sorry, I realized I forgot to ask for your time.”

Logan smiled softly at her. “Logan Berry,” he said introducing himself, using a fake last name just in case she decided to do some research.

“It’s nice to meet you, Logan,” she said, smiling up at him, giving off the same energy as Patton, “My name’s Rachel.”

“Why don’t we go to the cafe so we can talk this out.”

“Well I need to finish putting up these posters first,” Rachel said, “Someone keeps tearing these down, I’m free tomorrow afternoon though. Maybe around 2ish?”

Logan nodded. “Then we can talk then.”

Rachel nodded. “See you then,” she said before heading off.

“Rachel Bosque,” Logan muttered, knowing her last name because of his research on Virgil. He grinned a bit. She would be an excellent addition to his Collection. He abandoned his original plan of what he was going to do and head home.

“I’m home~,” Logan called out as he walked inside the house. If you could even call it a house with how gigantic it was.

Before going to work, he went to check on the rest of his Collection. Dee and Patton both glanced up and clearly knew what the look on his face was.

Virgil, like he had been the past couple months, was sulking in the corner, glaring at Logan.

“You’re back early Lolo,” Patton said with a smile that wasn’t entirely real.

Dee just sat next to Patton, already scared for the newcomer. He knew by now that Logan wouldn’t hurt him if he didn’t mess up, but he was still quiet.

Logan nodded, smiling a bit. “I think I found a good addition to the Collection.”

Virgil’s eyes widened in disbelief, where Patton and Dee nodded, having recognized the look on Logan’s face.

“Who is it,” Patton asked.

“You never told me you had a sister Virgil.”

That made Virgil growl. “Leave her the fuck alone. She has nothing to do with this!”

“Ah don’t be like that Virgil, you know I’m not going to hurt her. Besides, don’t you want to see your sister again?”

“I don’t want you to have anything to do with her.”

Logan tsked. “Now Virgil, I don’t want to have to punish you again.”

Virgil flinched slightly before going quiet, he was still glaring at Logan though.

Logan smiled and hummed before going to do research on Rachel. He hummed a bit as he did so, wondering how he hadn’t come across her before. If he hadn’t already known that they were related, he might assume they were dating with the number of her photos Virgil was in. It seemed like she worked in a theatre, working on props and stuff like that if the theatre’s page was any accurate. The more he read, the more he was certain she would be a perfect fit for his Collection. If his interaction with her earlier was any indication, she would be easy to grab. He could probably slip something into her drink when she went to the bathroom and simple as that he would have her.

Noticing the time, Logan got food for himself and his Collection before planning everything for tomorrow. He would have her before dinner time tomorrow, he just knew it. After he finished getting everything together he headed to bed so he would be refreshed for their meeting tomorrow.

Upon waking up, Logan did his normal routine for himself and his Collection before double and triple-checking that he had everything he would need. After being sure, he headed out to the cafe that they had planned to meet. He didn’t have to wait long, as Rachel showed up soon after he did. 

“Hey Logan, you weren’t waiting long were you?”

“Not at all, should I order us drinks?”

“Sounds great,” Rachel beamed putting her stuff down. “I’ll go to the bathroom while you’re doing that. Get me a hot chocolate, I’m not really one for caffeine.”

Logan nodded, ordering the drinks as she headed to the bathroom, slipping something into Rachel’s while no one else was looking before heading back to their table and putting their drinks down.

Rachel soon came out. “So do you know where you might have seen him?”

“Well I’m going to have to think about,” Logan said as he watched Rachel take a sip of her cocoa and started a mental timer. “I think it was about a month ago.”

“You saw him a month ago,” Rachel asked, a little too excited, “That’s so much sooner than anyone else has seen him!”

Logan smiled a bit. “Well let me see if I can remember where.”

Logan kept listing places, with Rachel scribbling them down until he noticed Rachel struggling to keep focus. 

“Hey you don’t look so good, maybe you should head home.

Rachel nodded, starting to stand up before she stumbled again. “....I don’t think I’ll make it home,” she muttered, her words slurring.

“Well then I can take you home,” Logan hummed, “What’s your address?”

Rachel muttered something incoherent as Logan started ‘taking her home’. Of course, that wasn’t necessarily her home. Before too much longer she fell unconscious and Logan picked her up, a little surprised with how light she was, as he started walking home.

It didn’t take too long for them to get back and quickly injected her with the tracker he injected all of them with and quickly set that so he’d be alerted if she tried to leave or anything like that. As soon as that was set up he brought her to the others.

“What did you do to her,” Virgil practically shouted upon seeing Rachel.

“Oh calm down Virgil, it was only something to keep her unconscious a bit. She’ll wake up soon.” Logan put her down on one of the beds and as soon as Logan stepped away, Virgil ran up to her to make sure she was okay.

“I’ll come back to check on you later,” Logan said with a smile as he left. Virgil just growled at Logan, trying to protect his sister. Logan just smiled, needing to get everything else ready for when she woke up. Well, technically most of it would be coming tomorrow but he still needed to get it ready. He wanted his Collection to be happy after all. He kept an eye on the time for when he knew Rachel would be waking up. 

Once the time approached, he got up and headed back over. Sure enough, Rachel was starting to stir. Virgil started glaring at Logan as he showed up, to which Logan only responded with a smile.

“...Virge,” Rachel asked quietly, starting to sit up. It was almost like if she was afraid if she spoke louder he’d be gone.

And just like that, Virgil turned away from Logan to pay attention to his sister. “I’m right here Ray, I’m so sorry.”

Rachel practically tackle hugged Virgil and sniffled a bit. “You’re okay, you’re really okay.”

“Depends what you mean by okay,” Virgil muttered, glaring a bit at Logan again.

Rachel noticed and finally got a good look at their surroundings. He watched as her eyes glanced around the room, which he made sure had things for all of them to do, before her eyes landed on him and she realized what happened. “...Logan you….drugged me?”

“I’m sorry, but I needed to grab you quickly, and besides, now you’re reunited with Virgil,” Logan said.

Logan could practically see the moment she realized. “You….you were the one who took him.”

“He was just a perfect addition to my collection, just like you.”

Virgil clung tighter to his sister as Logan said that.

“Now I’m sure the others can explain everything to you, but the most important thing. As long as you listen to me, you won’t get hurt.” Upon saying that, Logan walked away, hearing Patton starting to explain everything to Rachel. 

And with that Logan went back to his normal schedule….at least for the next 3 weeks. Once Rachel had been there for three weeks, just when Logan was about to go to bed, he got an alert. 

He glanced over to see who it was. It looked like it was Virgil and Rachel. Logan sighed and got up to check on the situation. Fortunately, they weren’t anywhere close to the door so Logan headed to a good place to meet up with them, hoping the situation was like he thought it was.

Soon enough, they showed up, Virgil all but pulling his sister along. Rachel glanced around looking scared and actually freezing upon seeing Logan standing there. 

Virgil growled upon seeing Logan. “I’m not going to let you keep us here.”

“Did Patton and Dee never tell you about the twins?”

“The twins,” Rachel asked quietly.

“They are part of Collection too, but they tried to escape, and...let’s just say they’re not with everyone else.”

Virgil realized the implication and pulled Rachel behind him, protecting her.

“Now you have two options. You two can either go back to the others and have a small punishment in the morning, or you can fight me and lose, and find out firsthand what exactly happened to the twins.”

“Virge I-,” Rachel said, clearly terrified.

“Well I choose option 3, I knock you out and get my sister and me out of here,” Virgil’s voice softened before speaking to Rachel. “Don’t worry Ray, I got this.”

Logan just smirked, prepared to fight.

Rachel nodded slightly and stepped back, not wanting to get caught up in the fight.

“Let’s do this,” Virgil growled, immediately lunging at Logan.

Logan sighed and literally just stepped to the side and avoided him. “You know you’re going to have to try harder than that,” he said with a scoff.

Virgil just growled again and changed into a fighting stance before going into attack.

Logan easily fought back. He was almost a little bored with how easy this was. “I’ll give you one last chance to go back to the others, Virgil.”

“Fuck no,” Virgil hissed, still trying, and failing, to knock Logan out. Not that knocking him out would have stopped him anyways with the chips in their arms. 

“So be it,” Logan sighed grabbing an encyclopedia from the desk and while Virgil was distracted, he swung with all his might, making sure to hit him in the temples.

Logan smiled a bit as Virgil crumpled to the ground and he checked for a pulse. Had to make sure he was dead first after all. First, he held his hand up to Virgil’s nose and mouth. No breathing. Good. Logan then checked for a pulse and smirked. Just one last check. He grabbed a penlight from his desk and shined it in Virgil’s eyes. No reaction from either pupil. Perfect he was dead in every way that mattered. 

Upon hearing a sob from the doorway to the room, Logan remembered Virgil wasn’t the only one there besides him. He got up and Rachel flinched and stumbled back. “P-please I-I'll go b-back. I-i don’t w-want to d-die.”

Logan only smiled, leaning down to Rachel’s height and caressing her cheek. “Oh I know, you were just following your brother’s terrible decisions, weren’t you?”

Rachel nodded, possibly from fear, but to Logan that didn’t matter.

“Let’s take you back Rachel,” Logan said with a smile, trying to hide Virgil’s body from her. It didn’t matter that she had tried to leave as well., she needed time to process before seeing that.

Rachel nodded softly, letting Logan lead her back. Logan smiled a bit as she was brought back to the others.

“Rachel,” Patton asked, shooting up in worry, “Oh thank goodness you’re okay! Wait...where’s Virgil?”

That one question and Rachel broke down in a sob.

“Patton, you can make the next couple of meals,” Logan said, “I’m going to up late tonight with a project.”

Both Patton and Dee paled slightly upon hearing that. “Alright Lolo,” Patton said, moving to comfort Rachel.

And with that Logan set off to get to work. He needed to at least get the basic stuff down today before the body started rotting. He picked up Virgil’s body and brought it over to the same place he had worked on the twins’ bodies and quickly got to work. Once he had finished the basic work, gotten rid of everything he didn’t need, and preserved the skin so it wouldn’t dry out, Logan headed to the bed for the night.

It took about a month to finally finish, with breaks to get the stuff he needed to get done and to check on the rest of his collection. Once done, he moved it to the same place as the twins.

He figured Rachel would want to see what happened so he came to get her.

“Lolo please,” Patton said, knowing what Logan had planned, after all, he had shown the two of them after he finished with the twins, “No one deserves to see that.”

“Just consider this….a punishment for trying to escape.”

Patton nodded and turned to Rachel, who was hiding a bit behind Patton. It seemed like she was a little scared of him now. Not that he could blame her.

“Logan’s not going to hurt you, he’s just going to show you something. And we’ll be right here when you get back,” Patton told Rachel softly.

Rachel nodded, mutely getting up and following Logan. 

Logan smiled a bit as he led her to the room. “I just thought you’d like to see what became of Virgil.”

Rachel glanced up at him in confusion as they arrived at the room and Logan gestured inside. He let Rachel walk inside first and waited until he heard her drop to the ground before following her in.

Rachel had dropped to her knees and was just staring up at the taxidermy of Virgil Logan had worked so hard on. 

“You don’t have to worry about any of this as long as you don’t try to escape again,” Logan said, “And listen to what I say.”

Rachel nodded mutely.

Logan smiled and brought her back to the others.

Most people collected objects, but Logan collected people. So what if that made him different. It’s not like he was doing anything wrong as long as he kept them happy.


End file.
